I believe in you, my sky
by ciocarlie
Summary: Aku memang tidak bisa memegang kepercayaanmu, aku memang tidak mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Tetapi, percayalah dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan mempercayaimu sepenuhnya... -AlauGio :P-


Cio : Time to rewrite!

Sayaka : Buat apa di tulis ulang senpai? O_o

Cio : soalnya pengen ngehapus yang cman ada dikit reviewnya, jadi gw tulis ulang :)

Kozuka : makanya I believe in you until the end diganti ya?

Cio : cman yang indonesia versi kok :) yang inggris ga kok~

Kirizaki : iya sih, soalnya yang review itu cman satu Nonohana :)

All: makanya sekarang dimulai fanfictionnya~

Title : I believe in you, my sky

Pairing : AlaudexGiotto, very slight 1827

Warning : OOC tingkat berat, Gaje, ga nyambung, bahasa ga jelas, Yaoi, Shonen ai

Disclaimed :

KHR © Amano Akira

-Merah

Satu-satunya yang bisa kau lihat saat ini adalah cairan kental berwarna merah yang berceceran dibawah lantai yang kau pijak saat ini. Beberapa cairan itu juga mengenai wajah putih, rambut krem, dan juga jubah hitam yang kau pakai -walaupun kau tahu itu tidak akan terlihat. Beberapa orang terlihat tumbang dibawahmu, dan tubuh mereka bersimbah cairan kental berwarna merah yang selalu disebut sebagai darah itu.

-Darah

Darah sering dijadikan sebagai simbol dari ketakutan. Jika cairan itu keluar dari tubuh seseorang, dia pasti akan merasakan ketakutan. Semua orang yang melihat darah pasti akan merasa ketakutan dan selalu menjauhi benda cair ini. Tetapi kau tidak... Kau menyukainya, seakan darah itu hanyalah benda seperti air yang mengalir begitu saja. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Kau hanya tersenyum dingin dan melihat tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Menendang beberapa tubuh yang ada didepanmu walaupun kau tahu tubuh itu tidak memiliki nyawa lagi. Ketika kau akan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, terdengar seseorang melangkah kearahmu. Bukan seseorang... Terdengar juga beberapa langkah kaki yang mengikuti langkah kaki pertama.

Kau bersembunyi dibalik pintu, mencoba untuk menyerang mereka secara diam-diam. Pistol berwarna perak sudah siap ditanganmu. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ketempatmu. Dan pintu ruangan terbuka, kau segera berjalan dan menaruh moncong senjatamu kearah pelipis orang yang datang. Walaupun kau tidak tahu yang datang itu musuh atau kawan.

-Kuning

Hal yang pertama kali kau lihat saat itu adalah rambut kuning yang dimiliknya. Kau terpaku sejenak melihat warna yang secerah matahari itu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, orang itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun walaupun saat itu moncong senjatamu sudah menempel dipelipis kirinya dan kapanpun kau bisa menembaknya dan mewarnai rambutnya yang kuning itu dengan warna merah darah.

"P-Primo!" Sekarang matamu tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Merah, warna yang biasanya bisa mengalihkanmu dari semua warna yang ada. Tetapi entah kenapa, sekarang ini kau lebih memilih laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Padahal kau menyukai kegelapan diatas segalanya.

-Gelap

Kau menyukai kegelapan, kegelapan bisa menyembunyikan semuanya yang ada didalam hatimu. Kau tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau membuka hatimu kepada seberkas cahayapun didunia ini.

Laki-laki itu, yang sedari tadi menutup matanya membuka mata dan menatapmu. Melihat matanya, yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu semakin menghipnotismu. Tindakannya itu, menatap langsung moncong pistol yang ada didahinya itu, kau sangat yakin kalau orang ini benar-benar tidak takut akan kematian.

-Kematian

Sebagai kepala agen intelegensi, kau sudah biasa melihat kematian. Baik rekanmu, maupun musuh-musuh yang kau habisi. Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan hal yang namanya mengorbankan nyawa atau apapun. Yang kau tahu hanyalah membunuh dan membunuh.

Semua yang ada disekitarnya mulai mengangkat senjata mereka dan bersiap menembakmu. Tetapi, yang dilakukannya benar-benar membuatmu tidak habis fikir. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan aba-aba. Dia menghampirimu dan menatap mata abu-abumu dengan mata kuning miliknya.

"Alaude Nuvuola?" Dia memanggil namamu. Nama yang selama ini jarang sekali terdengar oleh orang lain. Kau sebagai seorang agen memang sering memakai nama samaran dan selalu menyembunyikan nama aslimu. "Itu namamu bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Siapa kau..?" Kau menatap matanya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk seakan membunuhnya sama saja membunuh seekor lalat yang tidak berarti. Tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak tahu kalau laki-laki yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah orang penting. Tetapi, prinsipmu adalah mementingkan misi diatas segalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sehangat matahari sangat kontras dengan warna mata dan juga rambutnya itu. "Namaku adalah Giotto. Aku adalah pemimpin kelompok mafia Vongola dan aku sedang mencari guardianku... Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dan juga kemampuanmu..."

"Lalu...?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut kelompok mafiaku..." Tidak ada keraguan didalam setiap kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar tidak bermain-main. Entah apa yang merasukimu, kau menurunkan pistol yang tadi menempel didahinya.

"Apa alasanmu mengajakku ikut kedalam kelompokmu?" Kau bertanya sambil tetap menatapnya. "Bisa saja aku menolaknya bukan?"

"Karena aku percaya, kau akan menerimanya..."

_Karena aku percaya padamu..._

-Kepercayaan

Sejak awal kau tidak pernah bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mempercayai seseorang. Mana mungkin orang itu dengan mudah mempercayaimu bukan? Kau bahkan baru saja mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi, kau memutuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya dan tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Hmph... Kita lihat saja nanti..."

-xXxXxXx-

-Sendirian

Kau sudah terbiasa sendirian selama ini. Tidak ada rasa takut dihatimu ketika kau sendiri disuatu tempat. Seperti sekarang, kau membawa beberapa dokumen dan juga beberapa laporan menuju keruangan yang ada didekat aula utama markas Vongola. Ya, entah apa yang bisa menghipnotismu sehingga kau mau ikut dengan orang itu. Sekarang ini, pangkatmu adalah seorang Cloud guardian darinya, dari seorang Giotto Vongola yang merupakan pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Italia kala itu.

-Awan

Ngomong-ngomong tentang awan, kau baru saja menyadari kalau memang kau sangat cocok dengan kata-kata awan itu. Awan yang selalu menghalangi sinar matahari, awan yang menutupi warna biru langit yang cerah, awan yang berwarna hitam dan selalu menghalangi semua yang ditampakkan oleh langit.

Tanpa disadari, kau sudah sampai didepan ruangan itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, kau membuka pintu dan mencari sosok yang kau perlukan sekarang. Lagi-lagi warna kuning itu terlihat diantara kegelapan yang ada diruangan itu. Kau berjalan dan menaruh dokumen yang kau bawa keatas meja itu. Melihatnya yang tertidur dengan lelap, kau hanya diam dan melepaskan jubahmu, memakaikannya dipunggungnya. Rambut kuningnya berkibar sedikit dan kau menyadari kalau jendela ruangan itu terbuka. Kau segera bergerak untuk menutupnya.

"*yawn*..." Jujur kau juga lelah dengan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk dimarkas Vongola. Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun pekerjaan itu harus ada yang mengerjakan. Ugetsu Asari, Rain Guardian dan juga G storm guardian sedang ada misi diluar markas vongola. Knuckle, sun guardian Vongola dia lebih banyak berdoa dan berlatih. Lampo, thunder guardian... Jangan harap dia bisa mengerjakannya tepat waktu. Dan Daemon Spade, sejujurnya dia yang paling bisa diandalkan selain Giotto. Tetapi, sebisa mungkin kau tidak ingin mendekatinya karena auranya yang sangat tidak enak.

Dan karena sekarang Giotto satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan berada dikeadaan yang tidak mungkin mengerjakan pekerjaan, kau memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya sebisamu walaupun sudah 5 hari kau tidak tertidur pulas.

-xXxXxXx-

Giotto terbangun setelah beberapa jam tertidur. Dia mengejapkan matanya dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia melihat tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung dan langsung down sekaligus jawdrop karenanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak tidur lagi setelah ini..." Giotto mengambil salah satu pekerjaannya dan juga siap untuk menulis. "Hm?" Dia menyadari semua pekerjaan sudah selesai dikerjakan. "Siapa...?" Dia melihat jubah hitammu yang masih tergantung dipunggungnya. Mencoba mencari sosokmu didalam kegelapan malam, dan menemukanmu sedang tertidur pulas dengan masih memegang beberapa pekerjaan dan masih mengenakan kacamata bacamu.

"Alaude...?" Giotto melihatmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetapi, dia tersenyum dan menghampirimu menyelimutimu dengan selimut kecil yang sepertinya disediakan G ketika mengetahui Giotto tertidur. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan lembut, memegang beberapa helai rambutmu sambil memainkannya dengan pelan. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memperhatikan wajahmu yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau pasti lelah..." Giotto berbicara padamu walaupun ia tahu kau tidak mendengarnya. "Istirahatlah..." Tiba-tiba Giotto mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibirmu. Dia menciummu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkanmu. "Selamat malam Alaude..."

Dia menarik diri dari dekatmu. Tetapi tiba-tiba kau menarik tangannya sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat didepanmu. Kau merangkul bahunya, dan dengan cepat membalas ciuman singkatnya. Ketika kau melepaskan ciuman itu, kau bisa melihat rona merah diwajahnya dan kau tahu? Kau tidak menyadari sedikit rona merah yang ada dipipimu juga. Kau hanya diam dan terpaku, begitu juga dia. Detik kemudian, kau memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu..." Giotto menghentikan gerakanmu. Tetapi kau tidak menoleh kearahnya dan hanya mematung membelakanginya. "Terima kasih Alaude..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padamu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin tugas-tugas yang harus kita selesaikan menjadi terbengkalai karena kau..." Kau membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. "Lain kali, kerjakan tugasmu dulu sebelum tidur..." Kau akan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Tetapi, terbesit fikiran untuk menanyakan hal yang sampai sekarang masih belum terjawab.

"Oh iya..." Kau membalikkan badanmu dan menatap mata kuningnya. "Kenapa ketika itu kau tidak menghindariku?"

...

Suasana hening sejenak, dan dia hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan datar. Kau menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi yang ada hanyalah keheningan malam. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bodoh membuatmu sedikit kesal.

"Ketika kita petama kali bertemu. Kenapa kau tidak menghindar dari pistol yang aku arahkan padamu?" Wajahnya sedikit terkejut dan melihatku, terdiam begitu saja.

Tetapi detik kemudian, yang terdengar adalah suara tawanya yang meledak. "Tentu saja aku tidak menghindar..." Dia tersenyum padamu. "Karena aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menembakku..."

_Karena aku percaya_

-xXxXxXx-

Mentari belum muncul sepenuhnya. Waktupun masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, tetapi kau sudah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari markas Vongola. Entah kenapa, petinggi di kota kecil tempat badan intelegensimu menyuruhmu untuk datang hari ini.

"Alaude?" Suara itu mengagetkanmu dan membuatmu refleks menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya berdiri didepanmu. "Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Aku harus pergi... Aku akan kembali, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah bisa menyelesaikan misi Vongola kali ini..." Kau hanya mengatakannya sambil membelakangi Giotto. Dia tidak tahu... Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kau adalah ketua badan intelegensi yang biasanya memburu para mafia di Italia.

Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kau katakan, dia hanya tersenyum dan melihatmu. "Baiklah... Aku akan menunggumu, karena aku percaya kau akan datang..."

_Aku percaya padamu..._

-xXxXxXx-

"Bunuh pemimpin mafia Vongola, Giotto..."

-Aneh

Tiba-tiba dadamu bergemuruh dan seakan-akan ada yang menekannya. Kau merasa aneh, biasanya kau bisa membunuh semua orang tanpa merasakan perasaan ini. Apa susahnya membunuh orang yang dengan bodohnya mudah sekali percaya pada kita. Tetapi, pada kasus Giotto kau tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ada apa ini..." Kau merasa aneh dengan misi kali ini. Beberapa waktu ini, kota tempatmu tinggal sudah tidak lagi memburu para mafia. "Kukira kalian sudah mulai bekerja sama dengan para mafia itu?"

"Mafia tetaplah mafia..." Seseorang diantara mereka hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan dingin. "Dan ingat, ini adalah 'misi'..."

-Misi

Sejak kecil kau sudah dilatih untuk menjalankan semua hal yang disebut sebagai misi. Kau tidak bisa melanggar misi dan selalu menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Kau benar-benar seakan sudah ditanamkan chip didalam dirimu. Kau seperti sebuah robot yang khusus untuk menyelesaikan misi.

"Baiklah..." Kau hanya menutup matamu dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain kecuali menyelesaikan misi itu.

-xXxXxXx-

Suara tembakan terdengar diluar markas Vongola. Pertempuran antara Vongola dan juga musuh berlangsung sangat sengit. Tetapi, dikarenakan jumlah anggota Vongola saat itu sedikit, ditambah denganmu yang sampai sekarang tidak kembali kemarkas.

"Primo, percuma kita menunggunya! Dia tidak akan kembali malam ini!" G mencoba untuk meyakinkan Giotto kalau kau tidak akan kembali secepat itu. "Kau harus melindungi dirimu primo!"

"Tidak..." Giotto sekali lagi mengeluarkan Zero Point Breakthrough dan menyerang beberapa musuh disana. Tetapi semua orang dapat melihat kalau flame Giotto semakin lama semakin menipis. "Aku percaya dia akan-"

"Uagh!" Tiba-tiba beberapa musuh disana tumbang, dan flame ungu terlihat dibelakang mereka. Animal box milikmu, Roll menyerang mereka dan mengurung sebagian besar dari mereka. Kau berjalan dengan santai menemui Giotto dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam...?" Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti salju. Tetapi dia menatapmu dengan hangat seperti matahari. Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannyapun kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya. "Kau menungguku?" Giotto mengangguk pelan, dan kau hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Itu terlalu beresiko Primo... Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak datang..."

"Tidak..." Giotto menatap mata abu-abumu dan tersenyum. "Aku percaya kau akan datang..."

_Aku percaya padamu..._

-xXxXxXx-

"_Ingat, kau harus membunuhnya secepat Giotto sebelum ada yang curiga padamu._"

"Baiklah... Aku akan membunuhnya secepat yang aku bisa..." Kau hanya menutup matamu dan menutup handphone yang ada ditanganmu. Kau berjalan dan menuju keruangan Giotto. Mengetuk pintunya, walaupun itu sangat aneh karena biasanya kau akan langsung masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Masuklah Alaude..." Entah bagaimana Giotto bisa menebak kalau kaulah yang akan masuk keruangannya. Kau segera membuka pintu dan melihatnya yang sedang memandangi hutan mapel yang ada ditaman belakang markas Vongola.

"Kau bisa temani aku untuk pergi ke hutan itu?" Tanya Giotto padamu sambil berdiri dan menghampirimu. Kau hanya mengangguk dan dia menarik tanganmu. "Kalau begitu ayo..." Kau hanya membiarkannya membawamu kemana saja dan disana kau juga bisa membunuhnya kapanpun ketika kau hanya berdua dengannya.

-xXxXxXx-

Kalian sudah sampai ditengah hutan mapel itu. Berdua saja, ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk membunuhnya dengan mudah. Dia berjalan kedepanmu dan melepaskan tanganmu. "Sudah lama aku tidak kemari... Sejak kecil aku bermain dengan G disini." Entah kenapa setiap kali dia membicarakan orang lain, hatimu terasa sakit dan benar-benar ingin membuatnya diam. Kau mengeluarkan pistol di sakumu dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung. Kau akan menembak Giotto, dan ketika itu dia berbalik dan melihatmu dengan senyuman.

"Hei Alaude..." Panggilnya padamu. "Aku menyukaimu..." Kau hanya bisa diam sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari semua orang yang ada disini."

"Bodoh... Apa yang kau katakan..." Kau hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih dan miris

"A-ahahaha... Benar juga, maaf-maaf aku pasti sudah membuatmu bingung." Giotto terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarmu. "A-aku ingat diarah sana ada danau kecil, bagaimana kalau kita ke-" Gerakan dan omongan Giotto terkunci ketika kau menarik tangannya dan langsung menciumnya. Kau menciumnya dengan sangat dalam dan memainkan lidahmu didalam mulutnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak melawan dan membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu bodoh..."

-xXxXxXx-

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian dihutan mapel. Kau tidak pernah membunuhnya, bahkan hubuganmu dengannya semakin dekat.

-cinta

Entahlah, kenapa kau bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Mengingiat dia adalah bossmu dan yang lebih penting kau dan dia adalah sama-sama lelaki. Tetapi, bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu padanya yang selalu mempercayaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dan kau tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

Itulah yang membuatmu berada disini. Ditempat dimana orang-orang brengsek itu memberikanmu misi yang tidak akan pernah kau lakukan. Mereka melihatmu datang.

"Aku berhenti dari misi ini..." Jawabmu sambil melihat sang pemimpin dengan tatapan dingin. Terlihat wajah mereka yang terkejut dan tidak percaya yang dikatakan olehmu. "Aku tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaannya padaku."

"Apa yang kau katakan! Ini adalah 'misi' yang harus kau laksanakan dan kau selesaikan apapun yang terjadi!"

"Aku memang mempunyai misi disini yang harus diselesaikan..." Kau menutup matamu dan tidak memandang mata orang itu. "Tetapi... Aku juga mempunyai misi untuk melindunginya sebagai salah satu guardian Vongola..." Jawabmu sambil menunjukkan cincin cloud yang kau kenakan.

"A-apa? Penghianat! Berani-beraninya kau bergabung dengan kelompok mafia itu!" Terdengar orang-orang itu marah. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, beberapa orang sudah berada disekitar Alaude. "Kalau begitu, kau akan kubunuh dengan status sebagai guardian Vongola!" Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat tangan dan beberapa orang mengangkat pistol kearahmu. Dan dalam hitungan detik juga, beberapa peluru ditembakkan disekitarmu. Tetapi yang terjadi, kau menghilang dan menyebabkan orang-orang yang akan menembakmu malah tertembak peluru mereka sendiri. Kau yang tadi melompat keatas langsung mendarat lagi dan menatap orang-orang itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan cara ini..." Kau memalingkan tubuhmu dan berjalan kearah luar.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya? Maka aku yang akan membunuh Giotto... Dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikannya..." Jawab orang itu, tetapi kau tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya berjalan. Tentu saja kau tidak akan membiarkannya membunuh Giotto, dan kau akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

-xXxXxXx-

"Alaude?" Giotto melihatmu yang datang keruangannya. Tetapi ketika melihatmu yang pulang dengan kemeja putih dan berlumuan darah, tentu saja dia menjadi cemas dan menghampirimu. "K-kau tidak apa?" Dia memeriksa semua tubuhmu memastikan tidak ada luka serius.

"Ini bukan darahku..." Kau hanya diam dan melihat Giotto. Kau harus memberitahukan semua yang kau sembunyikan selama ini. Dan kau harus memberitahu kalau nyawanya sedang diincar oleh seseorang. "Giotto... Sepertinya, kita harus berpisah saja..." Dan kau bisa menebak reaksinya, dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang kau katakan. "Aku adalah penghianat... Aku mendekatimu karena kau adalah target yang harus aku bunuh sebagai seorang agen..."

Hening sejenak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa darinya. Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia fikirkan. "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong ya, aku tahu kau berbohong dengan mengatakan aku akan kau bunuh. Dulu juga begitu..." Kau hanya diam melihat Giotto. Giotto melihat kearahmu dengan tatapan sedih. Air matanya jatuh setetes disudut matanya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja...? Katakan kalau kau berbohong lagi padaku..."

Kau baru menyadarinya, dia mengetahui apa pekerjaanmu sejak awal, dan dia pasti tahu kalau kau bisa membunuhnya kapanpun juga. "Kenapa..." Kau melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kalau kau tahu semuanya, kenapa kau masih mendekatiku dan mempercayaiku...?"

Dia mendekatimu dan tersenyum sedih. "Apakah aku harus mengatakan alasannya Alaude...?" Dia memelukmu dengan erat dan membisikkanmu sesuatu. "Aku... Sudah terlalu mencintai..."

BANG!

Suara tembakan terdengar sangat dekat. Kaca dibelakangmu dan dia pecah, dan peluru menembus tubuhnya. Kau terkejut dan melihat keadaannya. "Gio...tto...?"

Dia tersenyum, memegang pipimu dan menciummu walaupun sangat singkat. Lalu, dia membisikkan sesuatu ketelingamu dan tubuhnya langsung tumbang dipelukanmu. Kata-kata terakhirnya yang terdengar masih terngiang-ngiang ditelingamu.

_'Aku akan tetap percaya padamu...'_

-Percaya

Bahkan dia masih percaya padamu yang sudah membohonginya, kau yang sudah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, dia masih mau tersenyum untukmu, masih mau bersama denganmu, masih mau meneteskan air matanya untukmu, masih mau mempercayaimu...

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Disana G dan juga guardian lainnya yang mendengar suara tembakannya itu langsung melihat kalian. "Primo, ada ap-" yang dilihat oleh mereka hanya kau yang memegang tubuh Giotto yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Primo!" G langsung berlari dan melihat keadaan Giotto. Kau hanya bisa terdiam dan melihatnya.

-Merah

Warna itu mewarnai sekitarmu dan juga kemeja putihmu. Kau terpaku, dulu... Kau sangat menyukai warna ini. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya. Tidak ingin melihat cairan kental berwarna merah itu disana.

-Darah

Darah itu terus mengalir dari tubuh itu. Hentikan... Jangan mengeluarkannya lagi. Kau tidak bisa lagi melihatnya, kau tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau kau gagal melindunginya. Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu, menjaga emosimu tetap datar walaupun didalam hati kau ingin menangis.

-Kuning

Kali ini, warna kuning itu tidak tampak jelas dimatamu. Warna itu sudah bercampur dengan warna merah darah. Warna kuningnya juga sudah menutup untuk selamanya dan tidak akan bisa kau lihat lagi.

"..." Knuckle yang memeriksa keadaan Giotto hanya bisa terdiam. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan menggeleng pelan. Kau diam... Kau diam seribu bahasa dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya..."

-Gelap

Sekarang, langitmu yang selalu cerah, tidak akan pernah lagi terlihat. Cahaya yang selalu menyinari kegelapan dihatimu sudah tidak bisa lagi menyinarinya. Kau sudah kehilangan cahayamu untuk selamanya...

"Primo..." G hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan air mata sudah tidak bisa lagi ia tahan. Lampo, sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sejak pertama kali melihat Giotto tergeletak. Asari Ugetsu, yang biasanya menjadi penenang sekarang hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Daemon Spade, satu-satunya orang yang terlihat paling tenang disana. Dia hanya berdiri dan melihat kearah Giotto. "Alaude, apa yang kau-!" Ketika G menoleh kearahmu, kau sudah berada diambang jendela dan pergi begitu saja dari sana. Menuju keseseorang yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini.

-xXxXxXx-

-Sendirian

Sekarang, kau sendirian ditempat itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau berjalan kearah pintu yang ada disana dan membukanya. Mereka sudah menunggumu dan tersenyum melihatmu datang. "Kau datang juga Alaude..."

"Apa..." Kau menundukkan kepala dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar benci dan marah. Kau benar-benar membencinya, kau benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang ada didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa harus dia yang kau bunuh!"

"Mafia hanya akan mengacaukan kota ini..." Orang itu dengan tenang memangku kepalanya. "Dengan tumbangnya Vongola, akan menjadi pelajaran bagi semua kelompok mafia disini..."

"Kau lebih busuk daripada mafia yang kau bilang mengacaukan kota!"

"kau tahu? Kami tidak akan bisa membunuhnya kalau kau tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya... Kau benar-benar membantu kami membunuh Giotto..." Orang itu tersenyum licik kearahmu. Kau benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Kau, membantu orang-orang ini yang membunuh kekasihmu. Kau yang menyebabkannya mati...

BANG!

Satu peluru ditembakkan tepat diarah jantungmu. Kau hanya bisa terdiam, dan detik kemudian hanya kegelapan yang kau lihat. Tetapi, ketika kau akan jatuh seseorang menangkapmu dan menolongmu. Kau melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur. Warna kuning itu, kau mengenalnya. Tetapi bagaimana...

Orang itu menyerang dan menghabisi semua orang disana setelah menaruhmu disisi yang aman. Setelah itu, dia menghampirimu dan tersenyum. Wajah itu... Wajah yang sekarang ingin sekali kau lihat. Wajah yang benar-benar kau rindukan. Dia tersenyum dan memelukmu dengan lembut. Memandang mata abu-abumu dengan mata kuningnya yang bagaikan matahari itu.

"Alaude... Aku percaya, ini adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu..."

Kau terkejut... Kau tersenyum lembut dan memegang pipinya. Kau benar-benar senang mendengarkan suaranya untuk terakhir kali walaupun itu hanyalah ilusi atau mimpi. Dengan begitu, kau akan bisa tertidur... Untuk selamanya...

Melihat tubuh itu sudah tidak bergerak, orang itu tahu kalau Vongola kehilangan satu orang lagi guardiannya. Tiba-tiba terlihat kabut tebal menyelimuti tempat itu, dan Giotto berubah menjadi sosok daemon spade. "Kalau saja... Ini bukan permintaannya, aku tidak akan mau pergi ketempat ini membantumu..."

-XxXFlash BackXxX

"Primo, seharusnya kau tahu kan?" Spade berjalan ditaman depan Vongola bersama Spade.

"Tahu apa?" Giotto tersenyum seakan tidak mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh Spade.

"Kalau Alaude adalah dari pihak kepolisian!"

"Lalu, ada apa dengan masalah itu?" Giotto menatap Spade dengan senyumannya.

"Kalau kau tetap membiarkannya disini, dia bsa membunuhmu kapanpun."

"Dia bukan orang yang dengan mudah melakukan hal seperti itu..." Giotto menutup matanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku percaya... Apapun yang ia lakukan, adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia ambil..."

_Aku memang tidak sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanmu..._

_Aku memang tidak pernah mempercayaimu secara penuh..._

_Tetapi, percayalah satu hal..._

_Kita akan bertemu dikehidupan yang akan datang..._

_Dan pada saat itu, aku akan mempercayaimu sepenuh hati..._

_Apapun yang terjadi..._

-xXxXxXx-

Markas Vongola sedang kacau dan ribut karena keputusan Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola untuk pergi kemarkas Millefiore sendiri tanpa ada yang harus menemaninya. Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian decimo Vongola beberapa kali membujuk Tsuna untuk mengurungkan niatnya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang hanya diam dan tidak berusaha untuk membujuknya. Hibari Kyouya, sang decimo cloud guardian Vongola. Dia hanya diam melihat semua orang yang ada disana berusaha menghentikan Tsuna.

Dia masuk kedalam ruangan Tsuna dan menemui Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kau tahu semua rencana yang akan ia lakukan, dan setelah ini dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau akan kembali bukan?" Tanya Hibari kearah Tsuna. Tsuna hanya diam dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi, dia langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji... Aku akan kembali kesisi kalian..."

-xXxXxXx-

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hibari yang memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang informasi weapon box mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan. Sawada Tsunayoshi yang merupakan pemimpin vongola kesepuluh meninggal dunia, dan peti matinya berada ditengah hutan mapel.

"Tanpa diketahui semua orang, Hibari Kyouya pergi kepeti mati tempat Tsuna tertidur selamanya. Dia membuka peti mati itu sedikit dan melihat tubuh orang itu yang sudah dingin dan tidak bergerak. Hibari memegang tangannya, dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin menangis... Dia tidak boleh menangis...

"Kau akan kembali ke sisiku kan...? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan percaya kalau kau akan kembali... Maka, kembalilah padaku Tsunayoshi..."

-Awan

Awan dianggap sebagai penghalang, dianggap sebagai pembawa sial, pembawa hujan yang turun. Awan selalu menutupi langit yang indah, selalu menutup cahaya matahari yang akan menyinari bumi.

Tetapi, awan juga melindungi dari cahaya matahari yang berlebihan, selalu berada disamping matahari, hujan, badai, kilat, kabut, dan langit. Dia akan selalu ada dimanapun yang lainnya membutuhkan, dan akan selalu membantu mereka. Awan tidak selalu berwarna hitam, dan terkadang bisa sama indahnya dengan langit yang cerah.

Awan, akan selalu ada. Walaupun suatu saat dia akan menghilang, tetapi dia akan selalu muncul dimana ada langit ditempat itu.

-xXxXxXx-

Cio : kufufufufu~

All : heeee!

Mukuro : *cio berubah jadi nanas* #plak *maksudnya Mukuro*

All : Rokudo Mukuro?

Mukuro : santai aja kale! Jadi, sekarang, gw bakal jadi yang nutup ni fanfic sebagai pembalasan karena dia ga pernah *jarang* bikin fanfic tentang gw n Tsunayoshi!

Kiri : sejak kapan kau ada disini?

Kozu : kenapa harus 6927?

Sayaka : yang penting, dimana Senpai!

Mukuro : kufufufu... Yang pertanyaan terakhir bakal gw jawab. Gw maksa dia buat ngelanjutin Another Story of Vongola biar gw cepet muncul kufufufu~

All : _Sadis..._

Mukuro : baiklah, semua yang baca silahkan di flame ni fanfic karena dengan seenaknya Tsuna gw dibikin sama si skylark itu.

All : masukan dan saran diperbolehkan!

Reborn : ciaosuu minna!


End file.
